Healing Love
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: It is time for Amethyst to help Hoo-Lan and Henne-Rynne give birth to their hatchling will she and Zam come out of this alive an Shadow has something very special for her.


Setting 1 Zim's House

Deep in Zam's room he and Mini Moose were working hard on his latest invention.

-Zam- Ok Mini Moose use your laser eyes to stick the glass to the pack. (He did as he was told.) Yes, that is it almost done and now for a finally touch. (He put an Irken symbol on the backpack wearing his goggles so he could see the creation for it was very tiny.) It is done the wing pack I invented is finally here yes. Thanks, Mini Moose. (They nub and fist bumped.) Now I am going to go show this to Amethyst she will be so impressed. Then mom and Dad and then the whole Irken Empire. (He and Mini Moose ran into Amethyst's room where everything was floating, and his Mom, Dad, Kierra, Gir, and Diva were already there.) Amethyst I… (His mother covered his month.)

-Julie- Quiet Zam your sister is still crossing the Threshold.

-Zam- But it has been 8 hours.

-Zim- This is the final threshold Zam, so we have to wait longer.

-Zam- Wow. (He looked and saw that Amethyst's bow was almost completely replaced with her clips.) Is that going to happen to me when I get older. (He whispered to Julie.)

-Julie- Yes and no you will not have to worry about that much power because you are not of royal blood, but it will be an ordeal none the less. I remember when it happened to me. It is very dangerous crossing the final threshold which is why Gir is in a silent bubble.

-Zim- Yep there will be no waking up Amethyst early this time. (Just then Amethyst clips completely appeared, and the bow was gone. There were now six clips on her antennae, and they were all red. She floated back down to the bed along with everything else.)

-Julie- Ok it is over now we just let her wake up on her own. (But Gir could not take it anymore he broke free of the bubble and ran to Amethyst.)

-Gir- Little Master I love you! (Luckily in the mist of waking her up he was stopped in his tracks by her telekinesis.)

-Amethyst- Gir what on Irk are you doing in my ROOM! Oh, wait what are all of you doing in here?

-Kierra- Master look. (She held up a mirror to Amethyst.)

-Amethyst- Huh my clips are in.

-Julie- Yep and they look great now let's, see what new powers you have. (She tossed Amethyst the power predictor watch and Amethyst put it on.)

-Amethyst- Looks like I can now access those wings I used to fight Doom and create stalagmites that can scur my enemies from anywhere. Plus, my other powers are at their full potential now. Yes, finally teleporting won't hurt as much.

-Zim- I am so proud of you Amethyst in honor of your success I am going to make you your favorite breakfast.

-Julie- And I am going to call the Wisest now that your clips are in you can inherit the thrown in a year.

-Amethyst- Sweet! (Julie and Zim left with everybody else except Zam who hugged his sister.)

-Zam- This is so cool Amethyst it makes what I wanted to show you fail in comparison. (He said kind of sad like.)

-Amethyst- No come on bro let me see it. (He lit up with enthusiasm and showed her the machine. It was a tiny backpack with wings attached to it.)

-Zam- I got the idea from your stories of Crystal with wings and everything I thought this might be more efficient for solders then jetpacks and quieter.

-Amethyst- I think you are right, but it is so small.

-Zam- Well yah this is just the prototype the real thing will be Irken sized and work with our packs.

-Amethyst- That is so neat Zam I bet everybody in the empire will love it. Including our parents and… (Just then her communicator came out.)

-Ardissian- Your highness we need you and your brother to come to Ardis right away Hoo-Lan and Henne-Rynne need your help right now.

-Amethyst- Of course we will come right away. (She hung up and her and Zam teleported to Ardis.)

Setting 2 Ardis

Amethyst and Zam arrived on Ardis and they were met with Ardissians that were really excited and very worried.

-Amethyst- Man that teleportation never felt so good. I am loving these clips now according to the message we have to get to the ER. (They ran to the hospital.) Don't worry Hoo-Lan and Henne-Rynne we are here.

-Peter- Oh thank goodness you are both here.

-Amethyst- Krepta what happened? (She saw both Hoo-Lan and Henne-Rynne on tables. Henne-Rynne was screaming in pain and Hoo-Lan was nocked out cold.)

-Peter- Well Hoo-Lan went into labor and Henne-Rynne did as well. Since both of them are matting with species that are not Ardissian it is a little unnatural.

-Zam- Wait how can Hoo-Lan have kids he is a boy right?

-Peter- That is not important right now. What is important is that you need to shock Hoo-Lan back to life like a respirator and Amethyst you need to heal Henne-Rynne.

-Amethyst- Say no more Krepta I said I would repay Henne-Rynne some day and that day is today.

-Zam- Yah and I am ready to be shocking. (They both used their powers to help Hoo-Lan and Henne-Rynne. With the success of healing Henne-Rynne came the shocking reviving of Hoo-Lan by Zam but it also brought the pain back to Hoo-Lan. He screamed.)

-Amethyst- Oh no I need to help them both.

-Zam- No Amethyst it might be too much for you. (But she would not listen and right away both parents' wounds where healed and Amethyst got new ones around her stomach area. It was hard to watch. Then one after another the eggs came out of their parents. Henne-Rynne had one egg that was read and pink gem like and Hoo-Lan had a egg that was darkest blue and the other one was taking more effort to come out.)

-Amethyst- Almost there.

-Zam- (He pulled free and shocked Amethyst giving her a bit more strength before she passed out then the egg popped out into Peter's hands.)

-Ardissian- It is done you can stop now princess and Zam. (They both stopped, and Amethyst fainted into one of the taller Ardissian arms.

-Zam- Amethyst is she going to be ok?

-Tall Ardissian- Yep she just needs to rest she saved both of their lives and so did you. Thank you.

-Peter- Yes thank you both. I will get these three eggs to the egg room. Hoo-Lan I am so happy you are ok. (he kissed Hoo-Lan before he left.)

-Eric- (He was Henne-Rynne husband.) Oh Henne-Rynne I thought I loss you again.

-Henne-Rynne- I told you I would be ok.

-Zam- (He watched as Amethyst was taken into the other ER room. He ran after her.) Amethyst Amethyst wait for me. I… (He ran into a janitor's puddle and skated right into another room.)

Setting 3 Egg Room

Zam found himself in a weird room filled with eggs everywhere they were on pillows and they had name planks on the bottom.

-Zam- Wow it is really cold in here where am I? (He looked around.) Some kind of freezer and here I thought all Artisans were vegetarians. Hmm… I think that they wont mind if I have one of these eggs. (He grabbed a gold one that was very close to him.) Well I did miss breakfast. (He was about to set the egg on fire when it started to glow) Wow what the… (He threw it down and it opened up to reveal a little Ardissian girl wearing a beautiful white dress. He blushed at the sight of her.) Whoops this must be the hatchery that Krepta was talking about my bad.

-The Hatchling- Hello what is your name?

-Zam- I am Zam the amazing and great Mix inventor slash warrior at your service my lady.

-The Hatchling- Neat?

-Zam- And who are you pretty little lady I mean ah who are you?

-The Hatchling- Hahaha I don't know.

-Zam- Hmm well according to what is left of your egg area you are Hoo-Lan and Krepta hatchling.

-The Hatchling- Wait I have two dads' how does that work?

-Zam- I asked the same thing well relatively the same, but no one ever answered that question. Oh well I can tell you how they met however.

-The Hatchling- Please do.

Setting 4 Emergency Room

Amethyst was fast asleep on the bed recovering from healing two parents in labor.

-Quentin- (He arrived in the ER having just taken out the security cameras.) Oh, Amethyst so the roomer I heard that you were here was correct. How fortuitous that I was here already. Look at how venerable you are it would be so easy to take you right here and now. But, a lass I can't. Not with so many witnesses. But I can do this. (He took off his disguise and kissed her) Aw that was very nice. It has been a while since I have seen you with my true eyes. I can't wait to see the look on your face when you realize you are all mine. And not that despicable wretched Deamonata's. (Just then as if on que the door began to open. Esquire put his disguise back on just in time to see Shadow and Sparks enter the room.)

-Shadow- Amethyst are you ok?

-Amethyst- (She woke up very slowly.) Ah Shadow Quentin what are you two doing here?

-Shadow- I was on Ardis talking to some dignitaries when I heard you were hurt so I rushed over.

-Quentin- Yes, I was here to talk to Hoo-Lan about some important information as well. Then I heard you got hurt healing Hoo-Lan and Henne-Rynne during their birthing.

-Shadow- Oh Amethyst your kindness knows no bonds that is what I love about you. (He hugged her gently.)

-Amethyst- Thanks Shadow. I just hope that they are both ok.

-Quentin- They are fine I came back from talking to them both. Seems like you and Zam really saved the next generation.

-Amethyst- Zam where is he?

-Quentin- Don't worry Zelda is on that as we speak.

-Amethyst- Oh good and…

-Shadow- Amethyst congratulations you have your clips in.

-Amethyst- Yes it just happened this morning. Oh no Dad he and Julie will be worried where me and Zam went.

-Quentin- I will inform them right away.

-Shadow- See Amethyst everything is fine now come on I have something I want to show you. (He led her out of the room as fast as he could, and Quentin followed.)

Setting 5 the outside streets

-Amethyst- Shadow where are we going? (She said as he led her into the streets.)

-Shadow- Somewhere very special. Ok we are almost there, but you have to close your eyes first and put up your shield but still let me lead you there? (She gave him such a look.) It's a surprise. (She did as she was told, and he guided her on.)

-Amethyst- Can I open them?

-Shadow- Not yet. (He pulled back some curtains.)

-Amethyst- Now can I open them?

-Shadow- Alright now. (She looked and saw that they were behind a beautiful rainbow waterfall.)

-Amethyst- Oh Shadow it is beautiful I had heard of the rainbow falls from Hoo-Lan, but never seen them from this angle.

-Shadow- Yes, they are beautiful but that is not all I wanted to show you. (He led her over to the other side where there was a window to the outside where the fish lived.)

-Amethyst- Oh wow Shadow I love seeing sea creatures in their natural habitat. Thank you so much.

-Shadow- You are welcome. Amethyst there is something I have to say to you. You see for the longest time I was shraded in darkness then you came along and saved me literally form myself. I would not be who I am today if it was for you.

-Amethyst- Oh Shadow you are not wrong, but you helped me too. You saved me and my father from certain death.

-Shadow- I know and I would do it all again just so we could end up right here. I don't want our lives together to ever end. (He took out something from his pocket and Amethyst could see behind him that the fish were forming a question that read WILL YOU MARRY ME!)

-Amethyst- Oh Shadow. (She saw the beautiful red Amethyst in his hand on a ring.) Yes, a thousand times yes, I will Marry you.

-Shadow- Wait how did you? (He saw the fish.) Wow that is neat. (She hugged him, and her wings came out.) Oh, Amethyst you look beyond words of beauty. (He took out the ring and put it on her finger. They fazed threw the water fall and landed on to the ground in a sweet embrace. Quentin was practically fuming with anger having seen the whole thing.

-Zim- (He and Julie ran up to them.) Well well what do we have here?

-Amethyst- Oh no DAD THIS IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE I… (Before she could finish Zim hugged her and said.)

-Zim- Wait a go Shadow.

-Amethyst- Huh wait what just happened?

-Shadow- You didn't think I would ask you without getting your dad's permission did you? Please Amethyst I am royalty my dad did not raise a fool.

-Amethyst- Wow so wait dad actually said YES!

-Zim- Well of course what do you take more for Amethyst?

-Amethyst- Do you really want me to answer that.

-Zim- Wait what?

-Amethyst- Just kidding dad. (She hugged him.)

-Julie- Oh Amethyst I am so happy for you. The wedding should commence along with your crowning ceremony to become the wisest.

-Kierra- I agree Master I have already started looking into some dates.

-Diva- Your dress is going to be perfect.

-Gir- You going to be so happy together litter master and dog boy WEE!

-Mini Moose- Meep!

-Amethyst- Nothing would make me happier.

-Shadow- Did you get all that Max. (He said on the phone.)

-Max- I will inform your family Master.

-Quentin- I am so happy for your Amethyst hey i have a great idea why don't you wear that necklace I gave you for your something blue.

-Amethyst- Sure I will wear it and wait where is Zam he should see this. (She said referring to the screen that had Amethyst and Shadow proposal on it.)

-Julie- Don't worry I will just switch the screen to tracker pak mode. Come on he is this way.

-Quentin- You may have won this round Shadow, but not the war. (He said under his breath as he followed.)

Setting 5 Egg Room

-Zelda- Zam Zam where are you?

-Zam- Oh no that is my friend Zelda you have to hide.

-The Hatchling- But why?

-Zam- Because, I don't want people to know I broke your egg.

-The Hatchling- Oh you are silly. (she tried to help him put the pieces back together, but then the egg became whole again when she touched it.) Neat I did not know I could do that.

-Zam- Cool now be quiet. (He grabbed her and threw her into a vent.) Hi Zelda, what are you doing here?

-Zelda- (She hugged Zam.) Oh, Zam there you are. I came looking for you after hearing what you and Amethyst did for Hoo-Lan and Henne-Rynne. I just had to make sure you were ok. You wondered off before you could receive treatment.

-Zam- Well actually I slipped off into this place. I did not mean to worry anybody but I… (Just then everybody ran in.)

-Julie- Zam there you are. (She hugged her son.) I heard what you did for Hoo-Lan Zam you truly are mine and your father's smeet.

-Zim- Well of course as if there was any dought he ours.

-Amethyst- Zam you scared us.

-Zam- Sorry I was ah… (He saw the ring.) Huh Amethyst you and Shadow did it and I missed it WHY!

-Zim- Don't worry Zam we have it all on tape.

-Zam- Neat but Dad you are ok with this?

-Zim- Why is this such a shock to everybody I am a reasonable Irken.

-Hoo-Lan- Yes you sure are Zim. (He Peter, Hope, Faith, Mem, Valarin, and Pyro walked in.)

-Amethyst- Oh Hoo-Lan thank goodness you are ok is Henne-Rynne here too?

-Henne-Rynne- She sure is. (She said appearing from another door.)

-Julie- Henne-Rynne it is good to see you again.

-Henne-Rynne- You as well Julie your son and Amethyst were very helpful.

-Eric- Yes how can we ever repay you?

-Zam- There is no need helping me come into this world was enough.

-Julie- I agree.

-Hoo-Lan- Now let us take a look at our eggs. (They walked over to the eggs.)

-Hen-Ryn- Aw our egg looks a lot like your species dear. I can't wait to see the child.

-Faith- So we get two new siblings that is so cool. (She picked up one of the eggs.)

-Mem- Be careful Faith remember what happened when we found those dodo bird eggs.

-Faith- Don't worry I got this. (The egg began to glow.) Wow… (Just then the egg hatched to reveal a cute little baby Ardissian human hybrid with brown hair like Peter and blue skin like Hoo-Lan.) Huh aw he is so cute.

-Hope- Hello there little brother.

-Hoo-Lan- Faith this is wonderful your touched helped your brother hatch.

-Peter- He must know it is safe to come out.

-Faith- Oh can I name him dad. Please?

-Hoo-Lan- I guess so. She called me dad…

-Faith- Ok your name will be Murry.

-Murry- Murry yah.

-Mem- Looks like he really likes the name. (Faith gave him a raddled which he used to hit Mem's head.) Ow….

-Faith- You ok Mem.

-Mem- Not really, I think it is bleeding.

-Hoo-Lan- I like this kid already.

-Peter- Hoo-Lan now Murry that is not very nice Mem is your sister's boyfriend and…

-Murry- Mine. (He said toughing tight on Faith.)

-Peter- Well this could be a problem.

-Hoo-Lan- Now now Krepta he is still just a hatchling I am sure he will grow out of it. Now if only the other one would hatch.

-Zam- Well I ah… (Just then he noticed that the Hatchling was putting her hand to her face like saying no.)

-Amethyst- What is it Zam?

-Zam- Nothing I mean you could see how the egg is I mean no….

-Amethyst- Oh yah with my ex-ray eyes. (She used them and saw the hatchling in the vents.) Hmm looks like it is a girl.

-Hoo-Lan- Wonderful and Amethyst since you helped with the birth can you pick out a name for her?

-Amethyst- Hmm how about Hemme-Rysse.

-Hoo-Lan- Oh my that is a beautiful name I love it.

-Peter- Me too I can't wait to meat her.

-Amethyst- Me too. (She said as if she was telling Zam something.)

-Zelda- Hey Amethyst why don't you tell us about how awesome your proposal was.

-Hoo-Lan- Huh Amethyst you are engaged, and your clips are in this is a wonderful achievement. Especially since Ella and Alex had their honeymoon here.

-Amethyst- They did?

-Shadow- Yep I found their diary and that is how I learned about the place under the rainbow falls. I thought it would be a good place for me to pop the question to you. Zim said I had to make it perfect and I wanted to even if he had not said to.

-Amethyst- (She hugged and kissed him.) And you did. Now lets all go celebrate at the best Ardissian restaurant. (They all cheered.) I will catch up. (She stopped her brother and closed the doors behind them or at least she thought that no one else noticed, but Zelda had stayed behind.) Zam what is going on here? I can see her!

-Zam- But, I ah oh man I can't keep anything from you can I…

-Amethyst- Nope. (She used her telekinesis to make Hemme-Rysse come down and appear in front of Zam.) What did you do?

-Zam- Well I ah?

-Hemme-Rysse- Please don't be mad at him your highness this was all my doing I ah…

-Zam- No Hemme-Rysse don't I am the one that hid you.

-Hemme-Rysse- But I wanted you to. Don't you see Zam I am not ready for my family to know I hatched yet. I want to explore my home before I tell them. I mean Hoo-Lan sounds overprotective by a little.

-Amethyst- Most dad's are.

-Hemme-Rysse- Yes and I want to have some freedom before I become another princess locked in a tower.

-Ametyyst- I don't think Hoo-Lan would do that.

-Hemme-Rysse- Regardless if he would or not please can you both keep my secret. I only want to hide for 2 months or so.

-Amethyst- Hmm I don't know…

-Zam- Here I have an idea. (He gave her the wings he was working on.) You can use these wings I made to get around and they function as a tracker that way we can make sure you are ok.

-Hemme-Rysse- Oh thank you Zam I love these.

-Amethyst- But Zam you worked so hard on those.

-Zam- So what I still have the blueprints and she needs them more. After all Amethyst who is the most renegade sister I have ever met?

-Amethyst- Well I can't argue with that. Alright we will keep your secret.

-Hemme-Rysse- Thanks. (She hugged them then she was about to leave then she kissed Zam on the cheek.) Thanks, Zam you truly are amazing. (She flew into the vent and Zam nearly fainted.)

-Amethyst- Wow hold on there Zam I got you. (She took Zam with her to the restaurant.)

-Zelda- Why that little hussy she will pay for this mark my word Zam is mine and no little princess is going to take him away from me.

-Quentin- (She told him everything.) How very interesting seems like there is quite the development appearing on the horizon. I for one see potential with these two knew hatchlings.

-Zelda- What I only see something that needs to die.

-Quentin- Well yes, she might but the boy he obviously does not like Mem.

-Nero- (He said standing next to them.) That is something we can both agree on.

-Quentin- Exactly I say we hone that hatred till it sparks something else we can use to get what we all want. Hahaha….


End file.
